Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-28400905-20160530203948
@Eevee2011: But Eevee his power didn't just stimulate arousal, I'd not have been to bothered if it just did that, it also caused an enormously intimate emotional reaction. Elly wanted to offer everything she had to Kazuya, and felt totally contented and relieved and wanting to leave everything to him, to submit to him completely. That's not sexual arousal, that's not even physical, that's purely emotional, really intense emotional stuff too, Elly's never shown that kind of emotional intimacy or connection to André. I mean, on a side note, it actually sort of bothers me that Kazuya can make such an intimate emotional connection with Elly instantly. If it was just arousal I could understand, that's purely physiological, but to also create such an intense emotional reaction and feeling really saddens me. Doesn't it bother you? Okay so then let's leave out 'true desires' I'm sorry if you think I was being presumptuous when I used it, I just thought it seemed to make sense. Then, going strictly by the definition, let me say; Kazuya's Freezing revealed what was in Elly's heart. Do you agree with that then? The drug use thing kinda saddens me, I know I'm weird, because I don't see how it makes anything here not NTR. I mean...if I had a spouse and they cheated on me while high that would hurt, a lot, since I know getting high doesn't mean they were forced into anything, it just meant they acted on what they felt, it was their own free will. They still chose someone else over me. Also, Eevee, if the Freezing field just 'surfaces' emotions that still means that they are there. What I want is for at least one couple to not, secretly beneath the surface, actually love Kazuya more, but I want at least one couple to completely, with no secret feelings at all, just to love their partner more then they love, or desire, Kazuya or his Freezing. I just...I just really wanted that. What does it mean the 'drug was talking' if it isn't mind control? I'm sorry but I'm just really confused about this point. If the 'drug was talking' is that Elly's free will, her feelings, or not? And if it isn't then, and at the same time isn't mind control or anything against her free will, what is it? I really don't understand. When I say a Freezing isn't an outside force what I mean is it doesn't create anything which doesn't already exist. When you use Freezing no feelings are created or forced on anyone, they're just communicated more truthfully, so any feelings expressed during a Freezing already exist and are genuine. So Elly's feelings for Kazuya, in the Freezing, are all genuine and already existed, but were only communicated when Kazuya's heart synchronized with hers'. Remember Freezing's don't automatically make a Pandora like someone. When any other Limiter uses a Freezing on a Pandora, despite that being their hearts synchronizing, the Pandora feels usually little to nothing. The author's chosen to make it that when Kazuya synchronizes his heart with Pandora, or all Pandora we've seen so far, they instantly all in love with him. I don't like it but that's what the author decided. When I think about it...when Elly feels André's Freezing their hearts are synchronized...but Elly doesn't feely any pleasure, happiness, joy or anything from André really. But when Elly synchronizes her heart with Kazuya she feels...all that stuff. So I guess we can change my example to be one where the stranger injects my spouse with a drug which synchronizes her heart to his and then she goes and does all that stuff. Then can you understand why I'd feel hurt, belittled and say that the spouse can't care about me as much as they care about the person who's heart they've synchronized with? I gotta say that, though I accept what you say about Kazuya and Kazuya's Freezing, it doesn't change much to me. Even if its not Kazuya Elly wants so much, but his Freezing, that doesn't change that there's something that Elly wants way more than she wants André and which makes her feel way more emotionally happy than André ever does. That's still super-depressing to me. I wanna be clear; I really wish what had happened was mind control. Then I could put down what Elly said and felt to being against her will, compelled, and not reflective of what she actually thinks or feels. But I can't. Because everything Elly said and thought was of her own free will, with no compulsion. What I wish for, honestly, is André and Elly having a relationship where from the bottom of their hearts they love and crave each other more than anything else. Not one in which Elly actually cares more about a certain kind of drug, and would kick André to the curb for that drug, but one where Elly feels happiest with André and not some drug. I just don't know why Freezing now has to make it that I'll never see a Pandora be as happy and intimate with their Limiter partner as they are with Kazuya. It makes me so sad. Thank you for your words but I don't know if I can believe them. Why would we ever see André again? Besides if we see André again I'll never be able to shake the feeling that, in her heart, Elly wants to be Kazuya's servant and offer everything up to him, and she'll never feel as strongly for André as she did for Kazuya.